


A weekend in Paris

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Zayn, Paris - Freeform, Rich Zayn, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his older boyfriend Zayn spend a weekend in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A weekend in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long awaited request for Samanthammy hope you all enjoy x

Harry looked out of the window, looking at the beautiful scenery. He could never believe he was in Paris, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Zayn, his older, rich, attractive boy friend had surprised him one night, telling Harry he deserved a few days out of London. The couple were now in their car, going to the 5 star hotel they were spending the long weekend in. (After they had boarded a private jet.) 

"Daddy I'm so excited to be in Paris." Harry said to Zayn who was in the middle of texting. Zayn looked up to his younger boyfriend, giving him a smile. "It's ok baby, you deserve a little break." Zayn replied, giving Harry a kiss on the temple, making the younger boy blush. "Can we see the Eiffel Tower, the louve, the," Harry said as Zayn paused him. "Yes my love, we will all of that. But first we need to rest, we had a long flight." Zayn said eve. Though it was just an hour flight from London.

The car soon stopped outside of the hotel. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful large hotel that was in the middle of Paris. The couple got out of the car and went inside the lobby booking into their rooms. Zayn and Harry went upstairs to their large room. When Zayn opened the door, Harry gasped at the beautiful room. It was the largest suite in the hotel, it was decorated in warm creams with vintage furniture. It was so beautiful and it cost Zayn a couple of thousand a night. But he didn't care, as long as his Harry was happy.

"Oh my god daddy, it's beautiful!" Harry said out loud as he ran in the room, looking around with glee. Zayn carried the bags in and placed them beside the bed, intending to pack later. "Does my baby love out room?" Zayn asked softly. "I love it daddy, thank you so much." Harry replied, looking out the patio to see they have the best view of the Eiffel Tower.

Zayn just smiled at Harry for a moment, admiring his beautiful boy as Harry turned around and smiled back. "Come here baby." Zayn said as Harry obeyed, going to his older boyfriend a kiss. "You look so beautiful precious." Zayn whispered softly, making Harry blush. "Can we go exploring now? I would live chocolate croissant." Harry asked. "Lets unpack our bags first, we have plenty of time." 

Harry just nodded as he got his suitcase and started to unpack, wanting to see all of Paris. Zayn started to unpack his own suitcase as he noticed what Harry was unpacking. Zayn knew he baby had an extremely expensive taste, he knew Harry barely bought any piece of clothing that was under £300. So it wasn't a shock to Zayn that he could see some shirts from YSL, Gucci, Dior. Zayn didn't say anything though, he just loved how happy his baby would get from a nice gift or something pretty.

When they had finished packing, Harry got changed into something more comfortable. Zayn had to send a quick email to someone from his company. "Daddy, you promised no work this trip." Harry said to Zayn as he knew his boyfriend was well known for spending too much time on the phone. "Ok sorry baby. Are you ready to go?" Harry just nodded as the two left their room to explore the beautiful city.

It had been an extremely long day for the couple. Zayn and Harry went to several of Paris's most iconic areas such as the Eiffel Tower and the louve. Harry got Zayn to take loads of photos so the younger boy could put them on Instagram to make all of his followers jealous. After a long day of touring around the city, Zayn treated Harry to a fancy meal in one of France's most expensive restaurants. The couple enjoyed their 5 course meal in a private room over looking the city, enjoying their time together.

Later that night, Zayn and Harry were in the large bath in their hotel room, drinking champagne and strawberries. "This is perfect." Harry whispered to his boyfriend, making Zayn smile. "Have you enjoyed you day?" Zayn asked. "Of course, Paris is the most beautiful city in the whole world." Harry replied as he took a sip of champagne as Zayn watched him. He knew he wanted to ask Harry something important later.

After they bath, the couple were tired and decided to head for bed. Harry got into some Calvin Klein boxers as he went to bed. "Daddy?" Harry suddenly said to Zayn. "Could you turn the aircon off?" Harry turned around and gasped at what he saw. Zayn was kneeling on the floor with a box in his hand.

"Harry, I've want to ask you something." Zayn said softly. "I just want to say I love you so much. You are my entire world and I couldn't live with out you. I don't care what people say about us, I love you and I couldn't be without you. So Harry Edward styles. Will you marry me?" Zayn opened the box to show a large men's engagement ring with the most beautiful diamonds.

Harry just paused for a second at the shock of the proposal, he could feel himself starting to cry. "Yes Zayn, yes I'll marry you." Harry answered as Zayn had the largest smile on his face. He stood up and gave Harry a kiss. "I love you so much Zayn." Harry whispered. "I love you too." Zayn replied as he placed the ring on Harry's ring finger. "Do you know why people put rings on this finger?" Harry asked Zayn. "Why do they?" Zayn asked. "Because it's the only finger connected to the heart." Harry replied smiling at his lover. The two kissed as they couldn't believe they had found the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with while being in the city of love.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this reminded me of the story of my mum and dad proposing. Expect they were both drunk and in a pub in Durham when my dad proposed x


End file.
